


Atlantis

by locked_prism



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Loki takes care of him, M/M, Peter gets injured in a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Peter gets quite beat up in a mission him and Loki go on and Loki takes care of him





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> I love this relationship weather it’s platonic or romantic. This is just some fluff, this is also my first fic hope you enjoy.

Peter and Loki where on a mission together and Peter got pretty beat up. 

They arrived at the Avengers compound and went to their section of the building. They got to their room and Peter threw his mask off and sighed.

“Hey can you help me pull this suit off,” Peter asked and Loki walked up behind him pulling it down, Peter kicked it off the rest of the way and fell onto his bed, exhausted.

Loki noticed some bad wounds, bruises already forming. He went to sit on the bed with him and lightly touched his skin, examining his wounds. Peter shivered at the light touch and his cool hands. 

Peter whimpered when Loki pressed down on a spot that really hurt. Loki pulled back right away and stood up. He went to the connected bathroom to get some supplies to tend to him. 

He came back and sat next to Peter again, opening a kit he brought and started cleaning his wounds. 

Peter winced a few times and Loki readily apologized, trying to more gently clean his wounds. 

“Let’s get in the bath,” Loki said, setting down the supplies and picking Peter up bridal style. Peter wrapping his arms around his neck as Loki carried him to the bathroom. Loki set him down on the counter, going back quickly to put away the kit.

He came back and started up the bath. Letting the water run, his hand in the stream, slightly adjusting it until it reaches an adequate temperature. Then he lets it run until the bath fills up all the way. 

Once the bath is filled up he starts shedding his clothes. When they’re off he goes back to Peter and pulls off his underwear that’s still on, then helps him in the bath and gets in as well.

Peter is sitting between his legs, while Loki scrubs him. Washing the soap around. He goes lower carefully avoiding the place between his legs. 

He reaches for the shampoo, and squirts some out and scrubs it in his hair. Peter hums in contentment, liking when Loki is running his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching, getting the shampoo in. 

He rinses Peter off, making sure to get all the soap out. 

Loki stands up and out of the bath, leaning back down to pick up Peter and get him out as well. He gets a towel and gently dries him off, then himself. He leads Peter back to the bedroom.

Peter sits back on his bed. Loki goes through the dresser trying to find some comfy clothes for them to wear. 

Once he finds some clothes he goes to Peter. Peter lifts his arms up and Loki pulls the shirt over him. Then he helps him pull up some pants. After he gets dressed as well. 

Loki goes back to the bathroom and comes back with something to wrap up Peter’s hands. They got pretty banged up. 

He wraps up Peter’s hands as carefully as he can, not wanting to hurt him. When he’s done he sets it on the nightstand and looks back to Peter.

Peter smiles up at him, “Thanks Lokes,” 

Loki smiles back “Of course.” He says softly.

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter asks.

“Sure, what movie do you want to watch?”

“Atlantis,”

They move to the living room. Peter goes to the couch and lays down, pulling up a blanket. While Loki sets up Atlantis. When he’s put in the movie he goes to lie under Peter. 

Peter rests on top of Loki and snuggles up to him. Peter’s head in the crook of Loki’s neck. Loki’s arms wrapped around Peter’s middle. They sit and enjoy the movie. Peter eventually falling asleep. 

When the movie ends Loki looks down smiling at the sleeping figure. Loki turns the tv off and carries Peter back to bed. Loki holding him tight as he drifts off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda short but I’ve been giving writing a shot and it’s actually pretty fun. Hope you liked this, my writing may not be the best. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
